OTP AU LIST-DESTIEL
by WRATH77
Summary: My ficlets of Destiel based on my OTP AU list that I made. R
1. Authors Note

Guess What? I actually made an OTP challenge list, like I see a how bunch of other people do. So, I decided to make an OTP AU list, basically just write/draw your OTP based on the themes I give out. I only chose 10 and some have been done, but hey, I put some new ones.

So, here is the list:

1-Military AU

2-College AU

3-Grimm AU (I had to put this because its such an awesome show)

4-Domestic AU

5- Cop AU

6- Hospital AU

7-Crime AU (If people don't understand this, its basically put one of the pairing as a criminal or both of them as criminals)

8-Reverese AU (Think like Supernatural, with Castiel being human and Dean being an angel, something like that)

9-Hogwarts AU

10-Fantasty AU

I will also be writing my OTP's with this list. The pairing I chose for this story is: Destiel (Dean X Castiel),

Enjoy reading!


	2. Welcomed Proposals

Castiel sighed as he worked on the engine of the impala, grabbing a rag and wiping his hands.

It's been a year and a half since Dean joined the navy.

He remembers his surprise when Dean said he wanted to join the Navy, saying it was an urge to do something important with his life. He remembered how angry he was, saying that Dean was doing something stupid, but he was selfishly thinking that he didn't want Dean to go away.

After many arguments (and making up), Castiel relented when he realized he wouldn't budged. He remembers when Dean left, how miserable he was. He remembered the phone-calls, letter, emails and skype calls to Dean, saying what's happening back home and listening to Dean of how training was and how he got sick the first time he was on a ship.

The last call they had, Dean said he needed to ask Castiel something important when he gets back. He sounded nervous and hesitant, making Castiel wonder what it was. Castile sighed as he rubbed his temples.

God, he missed him.

Castiel missed Dean so much. Missed waking up next to him, seeing him smile, seeing Dean gush over pies, Dean working on the impala, his freckles, his green eyes.

He supposed that's why he always hanging around Sam's place or Bobby's garage. He wanted to be close to Dean.

"I wish you were here, Dean." He whispered.

"I kinda am, Cas."

Castiel jumped as turned around, gasping.

Behind him, in full naval uniform, was Dean, looking at him in both mirth and longing.

"Sorry babe. I wanted it to be a surprise." Dean said, scratching the back of his neck, "I told Bobby and Sam not to tell you and-"

Castiel ran to Dean and hugged him hard, sniffling and rubbing his cheek against his shoulders. He felt Dean hug him just as fiercely, taking in a shuddering gasp.

"I missed you too, angel." Dean whispered, making Castiel let out a watery chuckle. He then pulled away in a grimace, seeing the grease stain he left on the uniform.

"I'm sorry, I got your uniform dirty."

"Don't worry, babe, it's alright."

They still clung onto each other, not wanting to let the other go. Dean then spoke up.

"Cas, you remember the last time we talked, that I wanted to ask you something?"

"Yes." Castiel said with a nod. Dean then smiled warmly and knelt on one knee. Castiel's blue eyes widened as he realized what Dean was doing.

"Cas, I love you, more than pie and old cars." He said with a chuckle. "Would you become my husband? Would you marry me, Cas?"

Castiel had tears running down his face as he laughed quietly with a nod.

"Yes."

Dean looked shocked and then grinned.

"Really?!"

"Dean!"

Dean laughed and reached up, kissing Castiel soundly. They didn't notice the group of people peeking in the garage.

"Dean, everything alright here?" Bobby asked, seeing Dean look at him gleefully.

"I'm getting married, Bobby." He said, suddenly picking up Castiel bridal-style, twirling him around, "I'm getting married!"

The couple was oblivious to the clapping, shouts of congratulations and wolf-whistles.

They are together and they are happy.

AN: I don't care if it's schmoopy, but its destiel and I love it.

So, first chapter is military AU, which mean you go army, navy, etc. I chose the navy because I saw this awesome photo of Jensen Ackles in a navy uniform, so this was inspired. I just had to do a proposal story, its too cute. I also was kinda inspired by the ending of An Officer and a Gentleman, when the naval officer carried his fiancé out of the factory. It's not same, but I put it like that.

Next up is College AU! Stay tuned!

I don't own SPN! Comments are loved!


	3. A Work of Art

"You're doing it again."

Castiel smiled at Dean, his blue eyes shining with mischief.

"What?"

"You know what I mean." Dean snarled.

Castiel couldn't help but chuckle at his roommate.

He knows Dean get annoyed whenever he sketches him, even if Castiel is an art student. He knows that Dean thinks art is a waste of time; not like his major, mechanical engineering, which he says could help him in the outside world. But Dean always shrugs and says that Cas could do whatever he wants. Castiel thinks that a better reaction then the one from his family, who looked at him like he was the dumbest thing in all of creation.

"I can't help it." He said, "You are an interesting subject."

"Oh yeah?" Dean walked up to him, "What exactly do you put in about me?"

Castiel closed the sketchbook with a snap and shook his head.

"I rather you didn't." he said

"Awww, Cas, you don't meant that." Dean said as he pounced Castiel and wrestled with him, finally snatching the sketchbook away and looking through it. What he saw surprised him.

There were hundreds of small sketches of him, and it was him doing random things, such as fixing his car, studying, doing homework. There was even one of him sleeping. Dean then smirked as he stared at Castiel, who was blushing.

"My, my Cas. I didn't know you admired me so much."

"I told you, you are an interesting subject." Castiel mumbled.

"Well." Dean said, tilting Castiels chin upward to look at him, "It's mutual."

Castiel smiled as Dean leaned over and kissed him, moaning together as Castiel wondered if Dean won't mind doing a nude study.

AN: Here's the college one. I could see Dean as a engineering student because he like cars and for some reason, I like Castiel as an art student. So, here Castiel likes Dean as an art subject and Dean is bemused. So, this is kind of a first time/confession chapter.

Next chapter is a Grimm crossover!

Stay tuned!

Comments are loved! I don't own SPN!


	4. Forbidden Love

Dean turned off the shower as he got out and dried himself off. He wiped the steam off the mirror and looked at his reflection.

Has it already been a year?

Dean thinks back when he and his younger brother, Sam, started seeing things, people turning into monsters. That's when their father pulled them aside and said that they were Grimms, monster-hunters that can see "Wesen", creature that were animal type hybrids. He then started to teach them how to kill wesen, most of the methods by decapitation.

Sam stopped when he turned 18, finally disgusted with the life and leaving to go to college.

Dean didn't stop.

He adopted his father's views, that it was only black and white, that the wesens were monsters that needed to be exterminated.

But then he met Castiel.

He was in North Carolina, tracking a case with violent jaegerbar, when he met the nerdy librarian, Castiel Novak. They practically had an instant connection, it felt to Dean like he knew Castiel for years. Even after he killed the jaegerbar, he still stayed and saw Castiel again and again. Jus doing normal things with him, hanging out, going to lunch, calling him Cas. He never meant to fall for him though, never meant to fall so hard for him.

He thinks it was Castiel's blue eyes that did him in, those electric blue that seemed to stare into his soul. Those blue eyes that brightened when he asked Cas out and kissed thoroughly.

Two blissful months passed and one night, Dean became frisky and bit Castiel's neck while they were making out. That's when it happened.

He felt Castiel's skin ripple and it turned to soft fur. They both pulled away and saw Castiels feature were cat-like. His face had bluish fur with spots, making him look like a jaguar and his eyes were amber. Dean realized this was a balam.

Castiel is a balam.

Castiel is wesen.

A wesen!

Castiel shifted back and gasped as he backpedaled from Dean.

"You're a grimm?!"

"Yeah." Dean said slowly, still too shocked to raise his voice, "And you're wesen."

Castiel then narrowed his eyes and took a shuddering breath.

"Are you going to kill me?"

Dean didn't know what to say or do. The instincts that always went off in this situation were silent. Hes know he's supposed to kill Castiel because he's wesen, like his father taught him. But this wasn't a wesen, this was Castiel, this was Cas, this was his Cas!

"I-I-Fuck! I don't know!" Dean exclaimed as he suddenly turned around and ran to his car. He then drove off as fast as he can, away from everything.

He then pulled on the side of a long road, taking in deep breaths of air. He then felt misery descend on him like a blanket, not knowing what to do. He then decided to do the only thing that made sense.

He called Sam.

When Sam picked up, he just spilled everything. How he met Castiel, how he fell for him, that he doesn't want to kill him, how he loves him.

Sam was quiet for a while and then finally asked,

"Is he worth it?"

Dean was quiet for a bit as millions of thoughts ran through his mind. Of how he hasn't been this happy in years, how his days seem brighter from Castiel's smiles, how he laughs every time Castiels blush from his nickname.

Does it matter that he was wesen?

Strangely…no.

He remembered Sam laughing quietly and says , "You better not lose him then."

Dean goes back to town, but it takes him about a week to gain the courage to Castiels house. When he knocked on the door, Castiel answered, but when he saw it was Dean, he backed away, his eyes woge to amber.

"Cas…I…"Dean said, seeing Castiel still tense. Dean sighed, deciding that actions spoke louder than words.

He took put his hunting knife, showing it in full view of Castiel and then throwing it to the ground. He then looked back at the balam with pleading eyes.

"Never you, Cas, never you."

He saw Castiel stiffen and his eyes turned back to the blue that he loved so much. He then stuttered "Dean" and launched himself into his arms, kissing him with all the passion and love he could muster.

They made love that night on Castiels wooden floor.

The next few months were a blur; a lot were filled with rocky times. With his dads rather violent disownment, Sam's unexpected support, meeting Castiels family, nearly getting killed by Castiels family and then yelling at them he will never hurt Castiel, he loved him too damn much.

This brings him to the present, looking at his reflection. There was still one obstacle thay had to go through and that was Dean to fully accept Castiels wesen side.

Dean quickly dried himself and put on a pair of boxers. He headed to their shared bedroom, smiling when he saw Castiel propped up by pillows reading Doctor Sleep and when he saw Dean, he smiled brightly. Dean gave a small smile back and sat next to Castiel, then reached over and started to kiss him.

The kiss quickly intensified as they moaned and kissed. But Dean pulled away, making Castiel frown.

"Dean, wha-"

"Woge for me, Cas."

Castiel blinked.

"What?"

"Woge for me." Dean repeated, "I just…fuck, Cas, I love you so much. I just…I wanna accept everything you are. Man and beast, like you accepted me, man and grimm."

He never liked these chick-flick moment, but Castiel was looking at him all tear-eyed and nodding made it worth it. Castiel then tilted his head and woged, looking warily at Dean.

Dean stared at his lover, taking in the spotted pattern on the midnight blue fur. He then looked over the muzzle and the canines poking out. Finally, there were his amber eyes staring at him.

He reached over and stroked his cheek, making Castiel purr.

"You're beautiful, Cas." He whispered, making Castiel purr louder and nuzzle Dean.

The road ahead was gonna be rocky, but it was would be worth it.

It would totally be worth it.

AN: Here is my Grimm AU. Had so much fun with this.

This was supposed to be a simple one-shot, but instead it turned to a nearly four page monstrosity.

I just had to put Dean as a Grimm and Cas has a wesen, I decided a balam, but that is such a cool wesen and I think Cas would make an awesome jaguar-creature.

So, this is just a basic love story with a forbidden love twist, forgive me if it's too schmoopy.

Enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own SPN or Grimm!

Next up is Domestic AU.


	5. Lullaby

"Oh come on, buddy. What's the matter? Dean crooned as he bounced his son in his arms.

It was going to be a long night.

The twins were teething and were crying loudly. Dean couldn't help but thinks it's incredible that he and Castiel were married, much less with children, twin babies, Robert and Mary.

Dean rubbed Robbie's back as he hums "Smoke on the Water." He looked through the doorway to the other room and saw Castiel rocking Mary, singing "Hey Jude" to her. He couldn't help but smiley warmly at that or the knot that welled up in his throat.

He remembers when he and Castiel first started dating, when he finally trusted Cas enough to tell him his deepest secrets. He told him about his mother used to sing "Hey Jude" to him and his brother before she died, how of all the things he remembered about her, it was her singing to him. He couldn't help but think that Castiel is the greatest person in the world to sing that to their own children. In a way, it's like his mother is still with them.

He walked over to Casitle and kissed his cheek, who just smiled. He then looked at his own children, seeing two pairs of blue eyes drooping slightly. When their twins were finally asleep, they lowered them to their cribs and smiled, Castiels head leaning on Deans shoulder.

Yeah, life doesn't get better than this.

AN: Here is my domestic AU, with Dean and Cas with babies.

I was inspired by the streams of tumblr post after that episode, "Heaven can wait" with Cas singing to the baby, putting Dean together with that shifter baby. So, here I put the babies' names, Robbie and Mary, after Bobby and Dean's mother. I think it will be cute with Castiel singing Hey Jude to their babies. Freakin adorable.

Next is Cop AU.

Enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own SPN or the songs, just the babies!


	6. Unexcusable Distractions

Dean Winchester sat in his car, watching the suspects door, waiting for him to get out. The tips they receive from Crowley are usually genuine and trustworthy, most of the time.

A knock at the window broke him out of his thoughts, looking to the side, seeing his partner, Castiel Novak, with two cups of coffee. He smiled as he opened the door and let him in.

"Heres your coffee." Castiel said, handing one of the cups to him, "Has anything happened?"

"Nah, it's been quiet." he said as he watched his partner take a sip as he watched the door and getting himself comfortable.

Partner, in every sense of the word.

He doesn't know how it happened. He guessed it happened when they first met in the academy, a type of magnetism between them. Then after they graduated, they went into the same precinct, totally unaware of it. Fate gotta be saying something to them.

Dean then got an interesting idea. He reached over and placed a hand on Castiels thighs, feeling him stiffen.

"Dean, we can't."

"Oh come on, Cas. Its been awhile." He said, kissing his neck with open-mouthed kisses, "Who's going to know?"

"B-But, Dean, we have to watch the house." Castiel stuttered.

"Then you better keep an eye on the house." He whispered, palming Castiel through the pants, making him groan. Dean chuckled as he reached for Castiels belt, his own pants tightening. Castiels eyes were half-lidded as he moaned. He glanced at the door and saw someone leaving. His eye widened when it registered that was their suspect.

"Dean, it's the suspect!" he hissed as he pushed Dean off and fixed himself. Dean's eyes widened as he looked at the door himself.

"Why the hell didn't you say something?" Dean seethed "You were watching the door!"

"Its hard to do when your hand is down my pants." Castiel shot back. Dean stared at him for a moment and then et out a chuckle.

"You got me there." Dean laughed, "Now, let's get this son of a bitch."

The got out of the car and proceeded to go after the suspect, so they can finish what they started.

AN: If this seems choppy, I'm sorry, I just wanted to get his one done.

So, its just Dean and Cas being police officers and doing naughty things when they are supposed to be on a stakeout. I kinda got this idea from a manga I use to read call Fake, which is about gay police officers. Man, I loved it. Crolwey is an informant who just wants to keep his nose clean.

Hospital AU is next.

Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own SPN!


	7. Talks in the Hospital

Dean groaned has he laid back in his hospital bed, his leg itching in its cast.

He should have that stupid truck that rainy night, then he wouldn't have crashed and landed here in the hospital. Luckily all he got was a broken leg and a concussion along with a few abrasions. But he was bored out of his mind.

But being here has its upsides though, in the name of Castiel, his nurse.

He never met a met a more attractive man in his life; the gravelly voice, the bed head hair, and the bright blue eyes in one nice package. It also kinda helps that Castiel gives him sponge-baths, which made Dean think of a lot of dirty fantasies.

He likes the bath time though, it's when they talk. Dean tells Castiel of his baby brother, Sam, who is studying to be a lawyer and is so proud of him. He also tells him of the garage he runs along with his uncle Bobby.

Castiel tells him of his large family, the youngest out pf five boys, yet he is only cloe to one, a self-claimed porn director name Gabriel. Cas tells Dean that he is a closet artist, he likes to sketch on his downtime. Dean saw some of his drawing, especially his landscapes. He remembered telling him that they were awesome, laughing when Castiel blushed.

His thoughts were broken when Castiel walked in and he smiled.

"Hello, Dean."

"Hey, Cas."

Castiel just smiled as he closed the curtain and helped Dean with his gown and started to bathe him. Dean noticed that Castiel was oddly silent, he usually talked about anything in his mind.

"Cas…is something wrong?"

"I heard you are going to be released soon."

"Awww, you're gonna miss me, Cas?" Dean crooned.

"I do find your company pleasurable, Dean."

"Pleasurable, eh?" Dean said, "In that case…."

Dean reached out for a piece of paper and scribbled his number on it, putting it in his pocket of Castiels scrubs.

"When I get out, let's go for some coffee, 'k?" Dean said with a smile, which widened when Castiel himself smiled.

"I would like that."

AN: Sorry if this seems choppy, I just wanted to get this done. I was really thinking hard of what to do with this theme, I finally decide on nurse Cas and patient Dean. Just some cute flirting.

Next up is Crime AU!

Enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own SPN!


	8. Accidental Jealousy

Dean walked into his penthouse with a sigh as he loosened his tie.

What a mess that was.

It was a normal mark, a rich woman that he was going to charm and then soon get her bank account numbers. Which he will then give to his partner/lover, Castiel, who would then hack into her account.

It went downhill when the mark became too cozy and put her hand on his inner thigh. Castiel, who was watching from the cameras and was giving instructions through an earpiece, let out an indignant shriek. He was so loud that Dean stood up and yelped in pain, reaching for his ear. He then tried to backpedal and instead make a hasty exit.

Dean was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard a groan coming from the bedroom. He looked inside and saw Castiel lying face down on their bed. He chuckled as he sat down and rubbed his back.

"I blew it." Castiel mumbled.

"Nah, babe, I blew it. I shouldn't have made such a bad exit."

"But I reacted so badly, Dean." Castiel moaned, "I know we have to be open-minded in this business, but I couldn't stand the thought of that…woman touching you."

Dean grinned and laid next to Castiel, embracing him from behind and nuzzling his neck.

"Aw, baby, you're so cute when you're all possessive." He said, "Don't worry, we'll figure this out."

Castiel smiled as he covered Dean's hands with his own. This is what he loves about his lover, his endless optimism.

Yes, he could fix this.

AN: Here the crime AU. Sorry its short.

For some reason, I could just see Grifter Dean and Hacker Cas as an awesome crime duo and I just had to write this.

So here, Cas gets jealous when a mark is too touchy-feely with Dean and accidently blows the job. But don't worry, Dean comfort him.

Next is Reverse AU.

Enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own SPN!


	9. Us Against the World

Dean walked into the alley, looking around to see if he was alone.

He chastised himself, thinking he was too paranoid.

Then again, it's good to be paranoid. It's not safe for a demon who just defected from Hell, especially for the same of an angel.

He couldn't help but snicker to himself that he actually fell for an angel. The angel Castiel, a seraph, the angel of Thursday.

Dean himself is pretty high-ranked, being Alistairs apprentice and working side by side with Abaddon. He was taught to kill angels, to fight against heaven. But when he met Castiel, he couldn't for some reason. It completely floored when Castiel admitted the same, feeling affection for the other.

Dean suddenly froze when he heard a noise behind him. He growled, his eyes turning black as he took put his demon knife. He snarled and lunged behind him, his blade being stopped by another, looking at the glowing eyes of Castiel.

"Cas."

"Dean."

The blades dropped to the floor as the angel and demons grabbed each other and kiss almost savagely, teeth and lips clashing against each other. They then pulled away with a gasp, their eyes turning into normal.

""Sorry babe." Dean chuckled, "I thought you were one of Abby's flunkies."

"Likewise, I thought you were Uriel."

Deans face scrunched in disgust, he always hated that particular angel.

"Well, Abby sure as hell did not like my choice either." Dean said with a laugh.

"Yes, as did my superiors."

Dean then grinned at him.

So, its just the two of us, eh?"

"Against heaven and hell."

Dean then wrapped an arm around Castiel.

"Wouldn't have it any other name, babe."

AN: Here is my reverse verse chapter, with Demon Dean and Angel Cas. Just a sappy love story with the forbidden love angle. I always liked that angle.

Next up is Hogwarts AU!

Enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own SPN!


	10. Seperate but Equal

Castiel watched as Dean practiced with his quidditch team, pulling his yellow-lined scarf tighter around him.

Oh the gossip-mill had a field day when Castiel Novak, a Hufflepuff and Dean Winchester, a Gryffindor, became a couple.

He supposed it due to the fact that he always had a crush on Dean, which started when they first met in their first year. He never did anything about it because he didn't know if Dean was even gay or liked him like that, not to mention Dean was very popular among the wasn't until their fifth year that it happened.

They were studying in the library together, Dean looked upset for some reason and when Castiel finally asked what was the matter, Dean said he didn't know why Cas was going out with Meg Masters, a Slytherin.

Castiel couldn't help but roll his eyes. He explained that he helped Meg with a charms assignment and was now saying to everyone that Cas is her "unicorn". He then asked Dean why it bothered him so much. The answer he got was a pull from his tie and a kiss form Dean.

He was brought out of his reminiscing when the team landed and Dean walked up to him, giving hima quick kiss.

"Hey, angel. What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you to finish I was hoping we have lunch together."

"Sure babe, just let me shower and change."

Castiel nodded and they went their separate ways, ready to see each other again.

AN: Hogwart AU, sorry it's so short.

I can see Cas as a Hufflepuff because he is so loyal and Dean is a Gryfindor for obvious reason. I could see Meg as Slytherin and calling Cas her unicorn.

Next is Fantasy AU and last chapter.

Enjoy and comments are loved!


	11. A Promise of a Knight

Sir Dean walked through the hall to the room of his charge, Prince Castiel.

The Winged Royal family is the monarchs of the land and is in charge. The king has been missing for several years and the oldest prince, Michael, is in charge of the throne. He then ordered that the strongest men in the land would be brought to the castle and to see who is worthy enough to become a knight and guard the younger princes.

Dean proved himself and was assigned to Castiel, the tenth prince.

Dean thought Castiel was stuck up and Castiel though Dean was boorish. But everything changed when he protected Castiel from a crossroads demon.

He not only earned Castiels trust and respect, but also his affection and heart. He now shares his bed, but they are keeping it secret, in fear that Michael will put Dean to death for "corrupting" Castiel.

Dean remembered yesterday that he and Castiel had a race. He was riding his horse, Impala, while Castiel flew in the air. Castiel won and they shared a kiss afterwards.

Dean smiled at the memory as he went into Castiel's room, frowning when he saw it was empty. He then heard splashes coming from this bathing room and grinned to himself. He left his weapons by the door and then walked right in.

He smiled when he saw a startled Castile, waist-deep in the bathing pool, his black wings fluttering.

He loved Castiels wings,

They were so different from his brothers; they were a unique color, a bluish-midnight. They were also soft to the touch.

"Is there anything you need, my lord?" Dean asked, making Castiel smile warmly with a roll of his eyes. Castiel ordered that when they were alone, not to use the honorific. Dean still says it though, usually to tease him.

"Well, I would like you to join me."

"Anything my prince." Dean said as he quickly took off his clothes and joined him in the pool. He delicately strokes his face and kissed gently, the prince kissing him back with so much passion.

"I thought of you all day." Castiel whispered, "I thought of you …holding me, kissing me, caressing me."

Dean smiled and chuckled.

"What do you want, my lord?" he asked with a lighter tone.

"You."

That was all Dean needed to hear. He quickly prepared Castiel and then entered him, starting a slow rhythm for the prince to get used to. Drawn in from Castiels whimpers, he sped up, whispering sweet nothing to Castiel.

"My prince…" he moaned, "My sweet prince."

Castiel whimpered and gasped Dean sped up his rhythm and came with a choked cry as Dean came inside of him with a sigh.

They lay in the water, just holding each other gently. Then Castiel spoke up.

"I only have one command for you." He whispered.

"And what is that, my lord?" Dean asked.

"Stay by my side." Castiel said, "Always stay by my side."

Dean let out a hearty laugh.

"Oh my dear prince, you never to ask me that." He said as he kissed the blue-eyed prince, "I will be with you until my dying day."

AN: Fantasy AU and this was my favorite!

I was inspired by Nasyu fanart of a knight Dean and a winged Castiel. I thought that was such an awesome concept, so I made this. Storyline was made by me; I will probably expand on this in a different story.

Anyway, thank you for reading my list and stories!

Enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own SPN!


End file.
